


Searchlight [Cover]

by greeniron



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:37:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6587812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeniron/pseuds/greeniron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for Red's "Searchlight," a dystopian X-Men First Class AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Searchlight [Cover]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Searchlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/252202) by [Red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red/pseuds/Red). 



 

Story summary: Kinkmeme fill for the prompt, "Instead of warily accepting the mutants and their potential as spies, the US government sees them as an entirely separate species and locks them up to study them." A researcher bids to keep his subjects, and further the field of Mutant Behavioral Studies. Possible triggers include dehumanization, torture, ableism, homophobia, and all the other usual White Dudes in Lab Coats baggage.


End file.
